Hazzard's Pulling Charm
by Shizzali
Summary: Dukes of Hazzard. BoOC. Jackie is dragged from Australia to Hazzard to look after an inheritance. The last thing she wants is to be stuck in the hick town, but with the help of the locals, particularly Bo Duke, she can't resist Hazzard's pulling charm.
1. You’re Stuck Here Now

Hazzard's Pulling Charm

**Hello there,**

So this is the first instalment in what I hope to be many popular chapters. Also this is my first published fan fiction story, so this is a very exiting experience for me!

Though Dukes of Hazzard is in fact a TV show from the 70's and 80's, I haven't seen much of the series, so I decided to base my story on the new Dukes of Hazzard. I say this because I'm basing my Bo on the Sean William Scott hotness rather than the earlier years of John Schneider hotness.

Also my character being Australian is no coincidence, since I'm writing from Down Under. I have an obsession with all my stories, my character have to be related to me or people who know me somehow. Like they say, write what you know.

So that's all from me, not that you read all of it anyway, but I hope you enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: Shizzali does not own any of the storylines, names or events depicted in this fictional story. Courtesy of CBS and Village Roadshow Pictures

* * *

**~You're Stuck Here Now~**

It had been a long time since Jackie had been in the small, quaint town of Hazzard, Georgia. Though it hadn't changed much. Everything was exactly as she remembered, it was as if time had simply stopped. The trees didn't seem to grow, the grass didn't seem to move. It was true, after all, that things moved just a little bit slower in Hazzard. Jackie scanned the landscape and breathed in, taking in the smell of cow dung, mingled with spring flowers. She screwed up her nose, an interesting concoction. Jackie turned around and contemplated the house there. It was white, with blue shutters (though most of the paint was peeling) and a large blue door. A porch surrounded the perimeter of the house, a hammock and love seat by the front.

The trip was not voluntary. Jackie had been quite happy in her town house in Melbourne, Australia, but now she had been dragged back to the Peach State involuntarily. Though she would have been happy to have been hauled to Atlanta, at least there was _movement_ there, but no, Fate was no friend of Jackie's.

The reason for this sudden change in Jackie's life was for the fact that her grandfather had passed away only two weeks ago. To be honest, Jackie had not been close with Old Harold, but his farm of Hazzard had been passed down generations to her. Funny how life plays games on one like that, isn't it? Jackie definitely thought so, for she had laughed out loud herself when she got the letter from one Pauline Oglethorpe, stating that her grandfather had died, and that Jackie was now responsible for the Montgomery Farm. Later the legal papers arrived and she knew that this was not all a sick joke, but totally legitimate. Harold had been her mother's father, but her parents had divorced when Jackie's mother was ten, so from then on Diane lived with her mother, Charlene, in Australia. Jackie was the only child of Diane, so the lineage ended at her.

As she had cruised through the town earlier, it seemed very lazy and inanimate. Jackie couldn't understand the smiles of the people she peered at through her driver's side window, how could they be happy _here_? A town where the only entertainment was shooting cans and spitting tobacco. A town where the people had no comprehension of the outside world so very different from there own. Jackie was surprised at the will of people to stay, though she guessed the minuscule population was due to the people with half a mind to leave Hicksville.

So here she was, all disgruntled 5'8 of her, at the "beautiful" land of Hazzard County. Jackie approached the rickety house with apprehension. Not only was she reluctant to finally embrace this new reality, but she was 99% sure that the house would crumple to the ground as soon as she took one step on the porch. Placing one foot on the first step did not help, since it gave a discouraging groan. The next step did the same. Jackie sighed, she had _a lot_ of work to do. Upon entering the house a wave of memories and emotions swept over her like a summer breeze. Flickers of scenes played out in front of her, like a static television show. Somehow she imagined her mother as a young child, growing up on the land. Jackie held back tears, her mother was not a memory that she wanted to ponder on.

Jackie hauled her suitcases out of the cab she had gotten from Atlanta and pulled them through the wide doorway. A quick tour of the bottom storey of the house revealed that her grandfather had ceased care for the house in his later years. A make-shift bed had been made in what used to be the study. Surrounding most of the four small walls were pictures of an old orange charger. Many articles accompanying these entitled "The General wins another one" and "Drive for Five" also decked the walls. Jackie frowned, there was a whole second story for a bedroom. One thing was apparent though, the house definitely needed a woman's touch. An icy wind came through the window in the staircase. Jackie shivered, but proceeded up the stairs and up to the second story as gasped.

There in front of her was the ghost of All Hallows Eve….

Nah, just messing with ya.

The entire second story was covered in thick layers of dust and wispy spider webs. Peering into each room carefully, Jackie noticed the décor was much the same. Cracked yellow tiles framed the bathroom walls, many of them smashed in pieces on the tiled floor. Further down the hall she noticed a bedroom. It was quite large, but musty, with close air and little light. A metal framed bed held nothing but a thin mattress, clearly at the end of its life, the stuffing and springs jutting out in different places. A dark polished wardrobe stood looming there, reminding her of a large and old tree. Jackie shivered again and made her way to the end of the hall, which revealed a drawing room and another bedroom. Pushing the door ajar with a creak, she stood back aand surveyed the second room at a distance. From what she gathered, it had been a child's, with peeling pink pinstriped wallpaper and a small single bed with a canopy, like a princess's out of a fairy tale.

_This must have been Diane's room_.

Jackie was quickly pulled from her nostalgia by a large spider hanging from the door frame. Jackie yelled in disgust and fright as it scuttled away. Shuddering, Jackie turned out of the grimy bedroom and bounded down the stairs to a spider free zone.

"Hello? Is everythin' alright?" A female voice sounded from the front door. Jackie turned to the front door.

In the door frame stood a tall, well rounded woman holding a picnic basket. She looked much older than Jackie, maybe in her fifties, but her eyes had a look of much younger an age. She wore the usual "middle-of-nowhere" attire, chequered flanny, Levis jeans and cowboy boots.

"Uh, Yes. Sorry. I don't think I know you, I'm…" Jackie made her way to the door.

"Jackie, Yes of course. I'm Pauline, you got a letter from me?" The older woman smiled, Jackie instantly warming to her.

"Oh, that was you? Pleased to meet you then!" Jackie extended her hand out to the kind soul on the porch. Pauline took it and shook violently.

_I'll have to get used to that._

"Well now, it sure does need some work, "she said peering passed Jackie into the cloudy innards of the house. Pauline paused, "You mind if I come in, I brought some housewarming presents,"

"Sure, anyone bearing gifts is welcome anytime," Jackie smiled and shifted so Pauline could enter. The woman made her way into the kitchen, obviously a friend of Harold's.

"Oh my lord, would get a whiff of that! You know if you ever need any help with this place, I mean _anything_, feel free to holler, I got nothing better to do," Jackie found Pauline in the kitchen unpacking a picnic basket.

"I suppose you found the secret of the second floor, Harold was fragile, but sharper than a cat on cocaine," Jackie snorted, she was never going to get used to the crazy southern similes,

"His Arthritis was too much as he got older, I have no idea how he got the farm going so long, he did have farm hands mind," Pauline chatted merrily, making easy conversation. But Jackie wasn't really listening. Her mouth watered as a roasted chicken, two apple pies and a pasta salad were laid out on the kitchen bench in front of Pauline. Jackie picked them up and made towards the fridge.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pauline called over her shoulder, but it was too late, Jackie had already opened the fridge door. Inside were many items unrecognisable to the naked eye. Cans of beer and milk bottles, resembling ones made in the seventies, lined the shelves. A few mouldy pieces of fruit were stashed in the bottom draw and some holey cheese (though Jackie didn't know whether it was holey to start with) lay on a plate covered in plastic. Jackie was sure many new bacteria could be discovered over the ancient baked beans and decomposing vegetables. She quickly shut the door turning to Pauline, looking slightly bewildered. Pauline chuckled.

"Harold never cooked for himself; I brought him all his dinners. You'll have to store these in the freeze box out back until we clean that darned fester stash. I'll heat up the chicken for you." Pauline didn't ask, but quickly started up the oven and prepared Jackie's dinner. She had feeling she was going to like this woman.

"Thankyou, I'll have to go shopping tomorrow," Jackie said, feeling inadequate.

"Nuh uh, tomorrows Sunday, none of the shops are open then, except the Boar's Nest."

_What kind of town is this?_ Jackie thought, frowning slightly, _no shops open Sundays?_

"Everyone at church eh?" Jackie asked with caution.

"Oh hell nar, no one can be bothered to work 7 days a week." Pauline chuckled. _I should've guessed_.

"Oh, right. What's the Boar's Nest?"

"The local truckstop." Pauline pulled out a plate and cutlery, "hey, you know what? If you're looking for a way to get some extra cash, I think they're hiring."

Jackie nodded, she wasn't sure how long she would be in Hazzard County, but maybe a bit of extra cash would be handy.

Pauline looked as though she was thinking very hardly about something for a moment. "I can put in a good word for you if you want," She now looked at Jackie.

"Um… I'll see. I just want to get settled, if that's ok?" Jackie said shyly. Pauline chuckled

"Of course darrlin', you just get real comfy," She said reassuringly. Pauline looked at the old grandfather clock on the opposite wall, "Well I best be going, got a couple of rounds to do, but I'll drop by tomorrow and I can take you for a tour if you want?" Jackie groaned internally. She couldn't think of anything worse, but she had to live in this town, so a tour would probably be best.

"Yeah thanks, that'd be great," Jackie tried to sound excited, though she didn't know whether she pulled it off or not. Pauline hugged Jackie, which put her off a little, but the older woman was out the door before it got weird. Jackie followed her out and waved her out in her vintage blue mustang.

Jackie sighed, again, re-entering the house. It was getting dark, so she had the chicken Pauline had brought and made a bed on the couch. Having a very uneventful day, she was surprised how tired she was, though that could be due to jet lag. Her head fell on the pillow and she fell asleep immediately.

Jackie dreamt of home, of the hustle and bustle of Melbourne life. She was smiling and laughing, loving the familiarity of it all. All around her friends laughed and joked along with her at the traditional Sunday barbeque, but suddenly a huge, ravenous, hairy spider snatched her out of that picture. She was carried over mountains and seas, trying to free herself from the grip of this huge monster.

But she could not get free, she could not escape.

Finally she was dropped miles and miles through the air where she landed in an oversized cowpat. The Spider looked down at her, laughing. "You're stuck here now," he sneered in a husky voice, to which he turned and bounded of out of sight.

..oo00oo..

Jackie awoke suddenly by a loud rumbling noise. Jackie groaned, cursing who ever or whatever was making that wretched noise. Crawling to the window, a cloud of dust approached the house through the tree lined road that ringed the property. From around the bend a huge roar sounded and within a split second an orange charger hugged the turn, blowing dust everywhere. Its tyres screeched as they worked to handle the rocky terrain. Jackie immediately recognised the vehicle as the one from the photos in her grandfather's study. Two young men sat in the front, whooping and hooning, the driver a sandy blonde and shotgun a rather attractive brunette. They had the token hillbilly look, scruffy facial hair and 70's rock t-shirts. She scowled as the car disappeared around another turn, leaving more dust and dirt behind in a cloud.

She would have to learn the name of the blonde, because he was dead meat.

* * *

So that's the first chapter done! hope you liked it enough to keep reading.

Shizzali


	2. Hazzard's Guided Tours

Travelling through the streets of Hazzard was different with Pauline. She made cheerful talk and Jackie couldn't help but smile at her bubbly attitude. Of course as it was in country towns, everyone knew everyone else. Jackie was pinned to her seat several times, after Pauline lunged herself over the passenger seat to wave to Tom, Dick _and_ Harry.

"Harry's a real laugh, always having one of those clever riddles and that. Good man," She'd say, after regaining control of the steering wheel.

Pauline pointed out Sheev's bait shop, Betty's Mower repairs, George's Grocer and other such quaint dwellings.

Jackie sited the orange car that had become the bane of her existence this very morning. She frowned, she didn't like that she got so worked up about one stupid car. But a lot of things angered her these days. It seemed her extreme change in situation irritated her so much that anything else was blown out of proportion. She would probably have to see someone about that.

"Now _this_ is the Boar's Nest," Pauline explained, turning into the gravel car park in front of the decrepit shed which Jackie assumed to be the bar.

"Boss Hogg the County Commissioner owns it, he practically owns Hazzard. Hell, he's tried every trick in the book to try and scrape some extra cash, not that he has enough already," Pauline scoffed, "I hope the Duke boys are in, they're just about your age, and great fun. Although they're a little crazy, and they get into a hellova lot of trouble," Pauline chuckled to herself and the two of them walked through the cliché swinging western doors, opening to a very musty and ill-lit hick haven. Dollar bills were stuck randomly with god-knows-what to the ceiling. The bar consisted of three taps and one segment of the wall behind it decked with a small selection of the spirits and bourbons.

A few people were scattered about, drinking and eating. A couple of men were having a heated discussion about the quality of Toady's steak. Jackie snorted,_ wow, this is a happening__ place_.

"Ah boys, there you are! Boy is Kev peeved! He said you boys only clocked one fifty around his farm and he'd had a bet with Sheev," Pauline smiled as she chided the men playfully. They greeted Pauline with a kiss and a hug. Jackie thought they looked like family. Immediately she got a sour look; 1. Because she hated the idea of _family_ and 2. Because she had recognised one of the gentlemen from earlier this morning. _Oh THAT'S who it is._

"Come on over Jackie, I'll introduce you'" Pauline beckoned. Jackie slouched towards the group at the table in the very farthest corner of the bar.

"Now Luke, Bo, this is Jackie. She just moved here to look after Harold's old farm, bless his soul," Pauline had to shoved her in front of the boys, since Jackie was reluctant to do the polite greetings right now. She forced a smile and breathed a "Hi."

"So, you here for Harold's? By golly you got a handful." The attractive brunette, who she now knew as Luke, beamed up at her "Where you'd say you from anyhow?"

"Um, Australia" Jackie mumbled, she had an idea what the reaction would be. Almost everyone she had come across since she had dropped in the Land of the Free had inundated her with enquiries as to whether she had a pet Kangaroo and which way the toilets flush. But luckily these people weren't the most inquisitive and there would be no asking after Roger the roo.

"Australia huh? Yo Bo, didn't Katie have a friend from Australia?" Luke turned to the other young man sitting there, and so did Jackie (with disdain). Bo's blue eyes met Jackie's own green ones and they had a stare off.

"Yeah maybe, so what?" he said, still looking at Jackie as he spoke "What you gonna do with the place?" Bo's tone was accusatory, and Jackie didn't like it.

"That old farm got alotta heritage and I'd hate to let it waste away," He seemed to be implying that she had the intention of ripping it apart. For some reason she wanted to piss this guy off, a lot. Which was the reason for what she said next.

"Yeah I've got a few quotes for housing commissions. They say the more they can cram in the more dough I get. The carbon emissions are the only set back, but hey you've got to put up with these things you know?"

Jackie instantly regretted saying it. Of the few people in the bar, all of them were quiet, starring. She'd known that the threat of development to these people was the equivalent of genocide in Rwanda. She smiled wickedly to herself, though she didn't know why she was so intent on distancing herself from everyone here, it seemed to be a tick she was developing. She might have to see someone about that too.

"Well uh, we best be going," Pauline shifted awkwardly around to get a good grip on Jackie, "Jackie still hasn't seen the lake and… other stuff," and Pauline left pulling Jackie behind her.

"See ya'll,"

"Gee we'll miss her," Jackie heard Bo mutter as she was dragged through swinging doors. She scowled to herself. It was only when Jackie was shoved in the car did Pauline turned to Jackie.

"What in the blazen' hell were you thinkin'?" Pauline asked with a stern expression.

"I dunno," Jackie mumbled, feeling as if she were five years old. She thought her actions were very juvenile, and so did Pauline.

"D'you have any idea of the impact of what you said?" Pauline looked at Jackie, as Jackie sat slumped in the passenger seat, facing forward.

"Hazzard is a quiet place, full of people who like the quite life. The threat of anything changing that is the worst thing that could happen to some of these people. Now we already got Boss Hogg taking the totalitarian globalisation front and we don't need someone else coming in from another side. Now I realise Bo was bein' rude, but that doesn't give you an excuse to frighten everyone else,"

Jackie just sat, feeling ashamed. Pauline started the pickup and backed on to the road. The car started to slow, and Jackie straightened up in her seat so she could see. She peered out to a wide landscape of water spreading across the horizon. Both got out of the pickup and stood on the soft grass on the bank of the lake.

"Now this," Pauline said, seeming to have forgotten the previous episode "is the Hazzard Lake. It's the largest in Georgia, and maybe the clearest. Mind you, Bo and Luke have left enough car parts under there for an auto shop,"

The two of them stayed there for awhile, taking in the serenity and peacefulness of the moment.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before," Pauline said suddenly, not taking her eyes off the water. "You just surprised me, the way you'd just say that, without even thinking. I understand that you don't know the way it is out here, and I'm trying to help you with that, but," She now turned to Jackie, and Jackie looked over to Pauline "This place means a lot to everyone here, and anything that might change that scares them." Jackie nodded, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

She got a glimpse of what everyone saw in Hazzard, this "beauty" everyone was talking about. She'd made silent vow not to upset Pauline too much. Jackie had an inkling that the older woman had been through a lot.

"There's something else about this lake you should know," Jackie raised her eyebrows. Pauline looked at Jackie with a measured expression.

"This is where your grandfather died,"

Jackie's face didn't change. Somehow the word "grandfather" seemed weird, foreign even, like it was a connection she didn't want. Harold had always suited her just fine. She looked down at the soft grass, as if imagining her grandfather's dead body lying there. It was a dark thought, but one that didn't disturb her.

"Can we go?" Jackie said finally. Pauline jumped slightly and made towards the car.

"Yeah, come on, let's go,"

..oo00oo..

"I've put some tuna casserole in the ice box, just put it in for half-an-hour," Pauline called out the driver's side window as Jackie unlocked the front door. She simply smiled and waved to Pauline as she drove off.

Jackie sighed as she entered the kitchen grabbing a glass. She faced the window and gazed out over the green fields as she filled the glass.

Jackie thought about her situation. It was today at the lake that Jackie realised how permanent this arrangement was becoming. The way she had pictured Harold made her see that. Everyone was expecting her to carry on the legacy of this grand estate. The way they had talked to her, the way they had been all smiling and happy acquaintances made her feel as if they were expecting everything not to change.

_What a stupid way to think _she thought. She knew of all people how fast everything can change.

And that Bo character. _ What a stupid name_. He didn't even _know_ her and he was throwing accusations around. He had looked into her green eyes and his expression showed the same expectation as his neighbours except he seemed angry.

_But why? What did I ever do to him?_ Jackie frowned. A trickling noise brought her back to the dank kitchen. She looked down and saw that her glass was overflowing from the still running tap. She gasped and quickly shut it off.

Jackie took one more glance out the window and sighed again, making her way towards the freeze box.

That's Chapter 2 for you. It's shorter than the last time, but it was really a filler... so hope you enjoyed it.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Settling In Just Fine

**Disclaimer:** Shizzali does not own any of the names or creation rights depicted in this fictional story. Courtesy of CBS and Village Roadshow Pictures

Settling In Just Fine

Over the couple of weeks (as much as she didn't want to admit it) Jackie started to get into the slow rhythm The Duke boys still hooned past her house at the same time every morning. Jackie had an inkling that Bo was being especially loud around Harold's farm. She may have been paranoid, but should wouldn't put it past him. Each day Jackie found herself waking just as the pair sped out the front of her house

Despite everyone's warm attitude towards her, she still felt like an outsider. Whether this was self-inflicted or a conspiracy by the townsfolk, she didn't know. She often wondered if she was going to be "that new bird" forever. _Maybe it could be an affectionate nickname?_ Jackie paused, but shook her head, almost laughing, _not likely_.

Pauline came around every lunch time with a warm meal and some kind words. Jackie was grateful for the company. Though Pauline did push Jackie to "make an effort", She was still reluctant to grow any attachments to Hazzard.

Monday night found Jackie lying on her bed, formerly known as the couch, remote in hand, flicking from channel to channel. An empty plate of Pauline's lamb roast sat on the coffee table in front of her. Most of the channels had little reception or none at all. From those that did have some form of a clear picture there was little to offer. It was a choice between home shopping, a gridiron game and a low budget game show. Naturally she was torn. She chose the football, thinking she could at least say she'd seen a game.

The commentators, two loud guys with strong southern accents, were going on about the "Falcons" being consistent throughout the game. Further viewing showed that it was late in the third quarter with two teams called the Falcons and the Seahawks. The falcon team were winning 14-24.

Jackie tried to settle and get into the game. It was nothing like Australian football. Every 30 seconds the players in ridiculous uniforms would line up, shout out a couple of numbers, then each line would crush into each other with one guy out the back with the ball. He would throw, another guy would catch the ball, and the process would repeat.

Jackie dozed off the sound of a whistle and a cheering crowd.

The rumbling approached the tree lined road strip, Bo gunning it around the turn. The wind rustled his hair and shirt through the open window. He laughed out loud, shouting at the top of his lungs. This was heaven, being behind the steering wheel.

Luke was not with him this morning. He had spent the night with a girl he had met at the Boar's Nest.

Bo had been guiltily glad that his cousin had not joined him. It was by himself that Bo got the most enjoyment out of the General. He didn't care what anyone else said, driving was the most fun you could have with your pants on, maybe even more. He approached the grassy plains of Old Harold's farm. Bo looked to survey the paddocks. It looked unkempt and decrepit, Bo frowned. _She better do something about this place pretty quick_.

Coming up to the house he saw a figure on the road up a head. He slowed down, but still the person was not making any attempt to move. His eyes widened when he realised it was the Jackie girl.

Jackie stood, completely unmoving, square shouldered and grave, staring at the orange charger racing toward her. As soon as she'd heard the growl of the engine this morning she had vowed to put a stop to it. No more, waking up at god knows how early in the morning for a joy ride. Jackie was getting no enjoyment out if it. Bo hit the breaks hard, coming to a loud screeching halt a foot in front of her. The dust rose high as Bo jumped out of the car, slamming the door a little too hardly.

"What in the hell are doin', you crazy city slicker?" He threw his arms up in the air, "They have cars in Australia right? Do you wanna get killed?" Bo breath as heavy. The last thing he needed was some psychotic masochist vying for attention.

"No, but thanks anyway. I'm sick of hearing your bloody car every single bloody morning. Some people like sleeping in. Do you do this kind of thing usually? Or are you still pissed at me about the housing development thing?"

"Nah, the world doesn't revolve around you missy. Harold always let us ride around _his_ farm. This is the route we take every morning, and have taken for the past 10 years!"

"Hmm, well that's nice. Do I look anything at all like Harold? I'm guessing no. _I _own this farm now, and therefore _I'll_ tell you whether or not you can drive here. And right now I'm saying drive somewhere else Petrol Head,"

"What?! Are you shitting me? I'm not going to change my life around just so you can catch your beauty sleep. Which believe me, you sure need!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. The nerve of this guy!

"You stubborn redneck! If your whole life is that bloody car, that's your problem. Find somewhere else to drive, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Stutter at me? I'll drive my car wherever I want, and you can't do anything about it" He crossed his arms, hoping that would be the end of this particular discussion. He couldn't believe her selfishness. This wasn't the city, where it was every man (or woman) for themselves. This drive was an age old agreement that was way over the head of one particular new comer. Jackie obviously didn't understand. Or she didn't care.

Jackie was not perturbed.

"Bo Duke, if you come around this farm again, you won't have much of car left when I'm finished with it,"

Bo shook his head. He looked her straight in the eye, searching for the method to this complete madness.

"You better sort out your issues before you end up with more enemies than friends in this town,"

"Thanks for the tip, though my issues are none of your business. Now piss off!"

Bo stared at her, not with anger, just annoyance. She returned the look with her eyebrows raised, daring him to push her further. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Firing up the General with a loud roar he sped off. Jackie followed the tail of the car until it hit the next corner.

A feeling of triumph swelled up inside Jackie. She wasn't going to be walked all over like some rug at the Boar's Nest. It was common knowledge at home that Jackie didn't go down without an uproar. The people of Hazzard didn't know this of course, _But they will_. Jackie grinned to herself and made her way inside for breakfast.

Later Jackie stepped out of the shower. Shower used in the loosest of terms. A broken shower head (that sprouted more water from the pipes that from the head) water pressure was non existent and the temperature was undecided. Defogging the mirror with her towel, she reached into her toiletries bag for her moisturiser. All she found was an empty bottle.

"Hmm," Jackie frowned. She was really in dire straits. She would have to go into town to get some supplies. Jackie groaned. She knew she couldn't hide away forever; she was just trying to postpone the visit as much as possible. In all honesty, she was a little afraid to go into town without Pauline. She would have to fend for herself.

_Why not? I've done it most of my life_

Walking out the door, she stopped suddenly, realising something. She didn't have a car. She was sure Harold would have had a car at one stage. She sited the barn to the right of the house, thinking there would be some sort of vehicle in the garage. She completely relieved to find a large blue GMC pickup truck under a tarp cover in the middle of the hay filled barn. Heaving the large drape off the truck, a huge cloud of dust rose into the air. The particles tickled her nose, causing Jackie to sneeze several times. She overlooked the "car". _More like a piece of junk_, She thought. Jackie laughed at her situation. _It just keeps getting better_.

She jumped into the cabin (also completely covered in dust) and started the car from the keys in the visor. A loud roar erupted from the engine. Clearly it hadn't been driven in awhile.

The blue truck entered the gas station, lining up to the bowsers. She peered into the windows of the shop, noticing there was no-one there.

A full half an hour passed before she saw Harry's own GMC approaching the gas station.

"Sorry darrlin'. Got up a bit late this morning," Harry fumbled with the keys as he came to the door. "That's okay," Jackie tried to say as pleasantly as possible. She was anything but. Couldn't anything run on schedule in this backward town?

"Number 2?" Jackie looked puzzled for a minute, then realising Harry was referring to the petrol pump, she nodded.

"Alrighty, see you round!" Harry waved as Jackie pulled out of the station, returning a dismissive hand out the window.

Next stop was the store. As always she was spoiled for choice. One single general store was all the town had to offer. Strolling through the grand total of three aisle of the store she sited Pauline's head over at the dairy section. Jackie was apprehensive about her going over would she have heard about Bo?

While Jackie was mulling over this small dilemma, Pauline had approached her in the hygiene section.

"How are you settling in? It's been two weeks now," Pauline picked up a packet of soap off the shelf "I've been meaning to try some of this stuff, what do you think," Jackie just shrugged. She actually had tried the soap, but she'd thought she had voiced enough opinions for today.

"I'm settling in just fine thank you Pauline," Jackie's tone was curt. She immediately chided her self and looked up with careful eyes to the wiser woman. She had made it a goal no to shoot at Pauline, she was her only ally.

Pauline brushed it off, replacing the soap on the shelf.

"I hear you and Bo had quite the meeting. He tells me his route is has been cut down a little," Pauline looked straight at Jackie this time, like Bo had, searching for an explanation. The younger girl shrunk instantly under Pauline's gaze.

"Gee, word really does go around fast out here," She smiled sheepishly. Pauline smiled back, although not so friendly.

"Yes indeed it does, but that's not how I found out. I go over to the Duke farm every so often and this morning just happened to be one of those visits," Jackie nodded, understanding. Pauline sighed.

"Jackie, I really don't get you. Do you want to be an outcast? Because if you do, you're doing one hell of a job at succeeding,"

"I'm here to please everyone Pauline, if every gets to live in harmony here, then I think I'm one of those who has that right," Jackie stood a little taller, a stubborn look on her oval face.

"Yes, you can't please everyone, but there is a difference between standing up for yourself and just being plain difficult. If you want something, you are going to have to compromise,"

Jackie nodded again. Once again, Pauline had put her in her place. As much as she would like to have denied it, Jackie knew she was right.

"I'll see you 'round," Pauline turned and headed for the cashier.

Once Jackie was home she fell to the floor. She couldn't keep up with these people. They were forgiving people, not that Jackie had witnessed this act of kindness. A voice in side her told her that she wouldn't let them, and for once she heard the voice of reason. Her reluctance was going to have to go, she was staying, and Jackie had to fit in someway or other.

She looked up and noticed Harold's office door. It would be a good place to start.

The door creaked open and the smell of damp and something else (she guessed musk of Harold). Jackie sat on the thin mattress, casting her eyes upon the pictures and clippings suspended on the wall. She kicked something heavy under the bed. Kneeling down next the bed, she pulled a large mahogany chest out form under the fold-out. She traced her fingers over the elaborate carvings, revealing flowers and leaves enter twined within each other. She heaved open the hatch, and felt a tear threaten to drop. There, in this beautiful chest, was a beautiful sight. Hundred of photographs, old and new were pilled together, along with many other keepsakes. She riffled through the photos, and she stopped at one of her mother, she was around 6 years old. Diane's face was contorted into a large smile, her eyes wrinkled and mouth wide open. Next to her, laughing along with the little one was Harold. Jackie looked between the two of them and noticed a significant likeness between father and daughter. She flipped it over, where in perfect handwriting was written:

_Harold and Diane 6 years_

_August 15__th __1970_

Jackie smiled. August 15th was her mother's birthday. Jackie continued to flick through and came up with a more recent one. Harold was featured, and so was Bo Duke. Harold had his arm around Bo as they posed in front of the orange Charger. Jackie noticed Pauline and a very attractive brunette girl in the background. She put down the photo gently, amongst the others. Closing the chest she wiped the tear out of her eye, sniffing slightly.

Whether she wanted it or not, she had more of a connection to Harold than she had thought initially. It was his memory, this house, and at one stage Diane had lived here too. She was going to restore the house if it was the last thing she did. Jackie vowed to do it for Diane, and maybe for Harold.

* * *

Alrighty then! That's Chapter 3 up! bit of a wait eh...sorry about that.

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW **your feedback is really important to me!

Shizzali


	4. Racoons and Short Shorts

**Disclaimer:** Shizzali does not own Dukes of Hazzard. She does however own the story, respect other people and their rights. Courtesy of CBS and Village Roadshow Pictures

**Racoons and Short Shorts**

Jackie shunted into town in the old pickup that morning. Peering through her front window as she searched for the site of the pub disguised as a run down old shack.

Jackie jumped in the truck, twisting the keys. Cruising over the dirt road towards town, she flicked the switch for the radio.

_People try to put us d-down_

"_Talkin' 'bout my generation_" Jackie sang along with The Who as she cranked the volume. She nodded her head to the Rickenbacker beat. She was about to enter onto the main road when the truck took a large jolt. Jackie hit the brakes hard, throwing herself forward. She got out and rounded the car and surveyed the damage. Nothing was done to the car, but a barely alive racoons was lying on the dirt road under the car. Jackie hastily picked up the animal, got back in the truck, and jammed her foot hard on the accelerator.

Jackie burst into the Boar's Nest, the only place she knew that would have any people in, holding the dying raccoon in her arms.

"Quick! Help! We have to get this guy to the hospital!"

People had whipped around to see what all the fuss was about. Now they cracked up. Jackie was shocked, this was no laughing matter, a poor defenceless animal was dying. A girl came out from a door behind the bar. She, unlike the others, didn't laugh, but walked right up to her and relieved Jackie of the now dead animal. Daisy raised her arm and threw the thing out the bar door.

"What are you doing?!" Jackie exclaimed. The girl wiped her hands and Jackie suddenly recognised as the girl in the background of the photo of Bo and Harold.

"Don't worry about it, it was getting pretty boring around here anyway," Daisy gave her a reassuring smile. Jackie's face had cooled down and did no longer resemble a tomato.

"The truth is, they're kind of pests, Jackie," Daisy looked her with humour in her eyes. Jackie couldn't help but wonder how Daisy would know her name, but she knew better than to try to understand the people of Hazzard.

"I mean, it _is_ sad. Next time say a prayer and sit him next to a tree." The brunette wore a large grin. Jackie couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"I'm Daisy, by the way. Daisy Duke," the girl extended her hand out to Jackie for introduction. Raising her eyebrows, Jackie returned it. Daisy walked over behind the bar, stacking glasses.

"Duke eh? Bo and Luke's sister?" Jackie hoisted herself on a stool.

"Oh! No," Daisy shook her head slowly, "Bo and Luke aren't brothers. We're all cousins,"

Jackie nodded, ironically she had no comprehending how these people were all related. Jackie took the chance to look around the bar. There wasn't much activity. But then again, it was only ten o'clock in the morning. The limited amount of people that were inside were either getting drunk, or passed out (whether or not it was recent or from the night before could not be determined).

"Geez Dick!" Daisy had come out from the kitchen. Jackie followed her eye line and snorted. One of the unconscious people had passed out on the pool table. 'Dick' snoring quite loudly, was sprawled over the green velvet, a small pool of drool emitting from his mouth. Daisy trudged over in her killer heels shoving the old drunkard.

"Mmmmm! Wha-? Gerrof!" Dick swatted at Daisy.

"No Dick, you get off!" Daisy continued prodding, "If you don't move in the next ten seconds, I'm not serving you tonight," Daisy stood back waiting for his answer.

"One"

No movement

"Two…Three…Four"

At five Dick began to slowly roll off the pool table. Jackie watched him all the way out the door.

"See you tonight," Daisy called after him. Dick waved a lazy hand as he walked to his car.

"Another day at the Boar's Nest," Daisy sighed and chuckled. "Do you want a drink?" Jackie looked up and nodded.

"Yes please. A lemon squash if you have one,"

"Wow, haven't had one of those in awhile," Daisy shot Jackie another smile. As Daisy made her drink, Jackie sited a small 'Help Wanted' sign. Jackie immediately remembered what Pauline had been saying a few weeks ago.

"Has that position been filled yet?" Daisy handed Jackie her drink and looked at the idle sign hanging in the chicken wire.

"No, not yet. You interested?" Daisy's face lit up as she gave a Jackie a once over, seeming to approve.

"Yeah I might be. I kind of need to earn an income. Australian dollars only go so far in the USA," Jackie said in an off-handed kind of way. She didn't want to sound too desperate.

"Oh! That would be great! The last girl left because she had to be in Miss Georgia pageant,"

Jackie laughed nervously. From what she gathered, her body was nothing to be in awe of. _Great_ she thought _I'm going to be compared to Miss freaking Georgia and legs eleven over here_. Jackie considered Daisy's outfit.

"Is that the uniform?"

"Yeah," Daisy pulled at the tight red t-shirt and the EXTREMELY short shorts. "Uniform in the loosest of terms. Though I had to put this through a few washes so it would fit,"

Fit was for sure. In Jackie's opinion it looked like Daisy had painted it on. Jackie couldn't help but look down at herself, wondering if she could pull off the "uniform".

At that moment, a large man of proud demeanour and wearing a brown sheriff's uniform, strutted into the bar. He surveyed the patrons, a few giving him a wave or a nod.

"Can I help you Rosco?" She said in an impatient tone.

"Gimme me a Buddie, Daisy. And make it quick, Boss's got me on an errand"

Rosco had only just noticed Jackie.

"Well hello there little lady," He gave her an up and down. She wasn't sure she liked the attention.

"Jackie this is Rosco Coltrane, the local Sheriff. Rosco, this is the new girl Jackie. Be nice," Daisy's tone was cautionary and stern.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of being anything but nice," He smiled, his teeth her yellow and crooked. Jackie smiled back half heartedly. Daisy slammed the beer bottle down on the counter.

"No go away Rosco,"

Rosco nodded to both of the girls and left with his beer.

"Should he really drink and drive?" Jackie was a little worried.

"He's not actually on duty, everyone knows Monday's his day off, but he doesn't know everyone else knows,"

"Ohhhhh," Jackie nodded in understanding.

..oo00oo..

The sun shone through the lounge room window onto Jackie's sleeping face. Scrunching her nose, she tried to pull the covers over her head. Turning slightly to free the blanket, she underestimated the width of the couch. A small squeal emitted her mouth as she fell to the floor. Groaning, Jackie heaved herself up off the floor and walked groggily to the kitchen. It was brighter in there than in the other parts of the house, as the sun rose over the trees, slightly clouded by the morning mist. She heard the birds calling and the cows mooing, and then she snorted.

_I feel like I should be in a Julie Andrews movie._

Humming the tune of "A spoon full of sugar" Jackie searched the cupboards for a bowl. All she could come up with was 3 dusty plates and a rusted frying pan.

"Hmmm" Jackie turned the pan over in her hand, "Guess it's toast then,"

..oo00oo..

Jackie moved the truck up to the curb. She looked down at herself and laughed out loud at how ridiculous she looked… and felt. She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and made her way into the Boar's Nest.

Since it was relatively early, the bar was relatively empty except for a few regulars. Jackie looked for Daisy in the room. Eventually she found the brunette in the kitchen.

"I'm ready," Jackie set down her bag in an alcove with the name "new girl" above. _Great, just to feed my paranoia_. Daisy set the box full of frozen fries on the counter and looked up to Jackie, and frowned.

"What?" Jackie pulled at the t-shirt daisy had given her the day before. It had been two sizes too big and now resembled a Hessian sack against Jackie's tall frame. She had been told to supply her own shorts, which of course Jackie didn't have, so she took the liberty of making hotpants out of an old pair of jeans.

"What? Your uniform is what's what," Daisy placed her hands on her hips.

"It's what you gave me. And besides, I can't walk in heels," Jackie was referring to her doc martins, going with the comfort over style theory.

"This just won't do, I'll have to make some changes," Without further ado, and without so much as a warning, Daisy grabbed shirt and reached for the scissors. Cutting a slit up the middle, she pulled the two halves together in a knot just under Jackie's boobs, revealing her stomach.

"No! I can't do that!" Jackie grabbed self consciously at her bare skin.

"Yes you can, and you will. It's going to fill up soon for lunch," Daisy reached up and pulled the band Jackie had been using to hold her thick brown hair in a bun. She ruffled her hair and stood back to admire her work, like an artist with a painting.

"Well I suppose it's an improvement," Daisy saw Jackie cut face "You're beautiful honey, but you need to work it. Most of my income is made on tips,"

Jackie shrugged.

"Mmkay, here's how it goes, how are you at making drinks?" Daisy led Jackie to behind the bar.

"Erm, I did work a bar job in a pub when back home -"

"Great. You may have guessed, there isn't anything too glamorous about Hazzard," Jackie smiled in affirmation

"So anything not often used is behind the chicken wire, and the really strong stuff. The rest, bourbons and tapped beer are behind the counter," Daisy indicated the row of coloured bottles in front of them.

"Also…if anybody tries to get to anything without your permission, don't be afraid to do some damage,"

"Can inflict bodily harm, got it," Jackie looked to Daisy and the two giggled.

They moved to the tables.

"Pretty easy here. Anything left behind, pile onto the trays," Daisy pointed to a stack of silver round trays stacked against the wall, "over there. Get the spray, two squirts and a good wipe should do it,"

"Uh huh," Jackie was listing in her mind, adding spray and wipe. The girls moved over the pool table.

"Now, the pool table can get pretty rough. First of all, there are bets, so money is gonna be on display. It's part of our responsibility to watch the dough. Which comes to fighting. Guys, and some girls, get pretty peeved when they don't win. Any arguments, report to me," Jackie nodded

"Okay, so with these uniforms there comes a bit of naughty behaviour," Daisy looked at her straight, and Jackie turned to the brunette front on. "If anyone does anything you're not comfortable with, anything at all, you set 'em straight,"

Jackie flushed pink.

"Don't be embarrassed to get one of my cousin's involved, they usually love a fight," Daisy patted her on the shoulder and walked back to the kitchen. Jackie followed quickly.

"Somehow I don't think they'll want to help me," Jackie looked down, not sure what the beauty would say about her treatment of her cousins.

"I heard about that. You know, I don't blame you for standing up to Bo, I know of all people they're a little much. But no more, I guess Pauline has told you about reputations," Daisy eyed

"Yeah. Pauline has Hazzard pretty down pat eh?"

"Yes she does" Daisy nodded and began unloading the dishwasher.

"Geez Sheev! If you come around the front I'll give you something fresh. That's the last time I catch you goin' through our trash!" A tall and large man had come through the back screen door carrying a Styrofoam box of seafood. He dumped the box on the counter, saw Jackie and smiled.

"Hello? Who's this?" The man turned to Daisy for an introduction.

"Oh hi Toady, this is Jackie. She's gonna be the new waitress. Jackie this is toady the cook,"

"I prefer chef if you please," He extended a large hand out and Jackie shook it.

"Pleased to meet ya. Now, who wants some fish?"

..oo00oo..

Seeing as it was a Tuesday, business was pretty slow. Around lunchtime the usual suspects came in for their daily meal. Jackie had a lot of men ogling at her, which she didn't know to be flattered or disgusted about. Then she saw the way they looked at Daisy and she quit complaining.

"Howdy partners!" A rowdy and seedy looking man had burst through the door. He seemed to be awaiting a good reception, but the pub had simply looked around, shrugged and turned back to what they had been doing previously. The man sneered and scouted for a place. Daisy came out of the kitchen with a handful of plates.

"Oh great," she muttered

"Who's he?" Jackie asked, eyeing the man as he sat down.

"THAT is Johhny P Coltrane. You thought the sheriff was bad, Johnny's his nephew. Right pig he is," Daisy sighed and passed a couple of the plates over to Jackie. "here, take these to table twelve,"

Jackie walked to the table a plate on each hand. This however entailed walking past Johnny Coltrane. He gave her an up and down leaning back in his chair and gave her a smooch of the lips. Jackie grimaced and kept walking.

SMACK. Johnny had whacked her ass so hard that Jackie was sent sprawling onto the floor, the plates smashing and making a mess on the floor. Johnny cried out in laughter, slapping his knee.

"Sorry honey, I just FELL for you!" He continued to laugh hysterically. Jackie pulled herself up and began to clean up the mess. She heard the bar door open again.

"What's so funny Johnny?" Jackie looked up. Luke and Bo had just arrived. Johnny immediately started to choke, suppressing a laugh. The cousins walked up to where Rosco was sitting.

"I said, what's so funny Johnny," Luke was in his face this time with challenging eyes.

"Nothing Duke," Johnny didn't seem to be up for the test.

"Good," Luke stood up properly and looked down at Jackie. "Are you okay?"

Jackie nodded wiping gravy off her arms. Daisy came to the rescue, throwing Jackie a towel and piling the mess into a large tray. Jackie stood up, and was confronted by Bo.

"Jackie," He nodded. His tone was stiff. Jackie would have none of it.

"Bo! How are ya mate! How's that _lovely_ car of yours, still as loud and obnoxious as ever?" Jackie said in mock accommodation. Bo rolled his eyes and passed her to go sit by Luke at their table. Jackie turned and Luke caught her eye

"Two Boar's Nest steaks thanks," He called across the bar. Jackie smiled in recognition and turned to give the order to Toady.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. Johnny called the occasional remark as he got more and more drunk, but Jackie learned to ignore it

"Here you go, 30 dollars," Daisy counted the money out of the till and placed it in Jackie outstretched hand.

"Wow, plus tips, I did quite well," Jackie counted the money in her hands.

"Does that mean you'll be back tomorrow? Please say you will, it'll make this place more bearable," Daisy waited anxiously for her reply. Jackie smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I will!"

Daisy shrieked and hugged her. Jackie was a little startled by the gesture but returned it all the same.

"Oh thank you!"

"No worries, see you tomorrow," Jackie picked up her jacket and left the bar.

..oo00oo..

As she pulled up to the house, she recognised Pauline's car parked outside.

"Hi Pauline," Jackie got out of her car and walked over to the woman.

"Hiya darrlin'," Pauline pulled Jackie into a hug. _Two hugs within the hour! Is this some sort of initiation?_

The girls walked into the house. Pauline walked straightinto the back and took out one of her frozen meals.

"You know, I don't want to rush you, but you should really do something about this place soon before it falls down around your ears," Pauline took a sip of wine as the two ate their dinner together.

"Yeah, what would you recommend professionals or do it ourselves?"

"Well there's enough people around here to do it. Put an ad up, maybe you'll get some takers,"

The next day Jackie posted fliers all around the town. As she stood back admiring the one at the Boar's Nest, she heard a snort behind her. She turned around.

"Good luck," Tom's tone didn't sound that reassuring.


	5. A Lending Hand

Shizzali owns her work, but does not own anything you recognise. Respect others and their creations.

* * *

**A Lending Hand**

From 9:00am Jackie prepared for her workers. Making sure she wore an outfit that was comfortable but still looked respectable. This, she decided, was a flannelette shirt and singlet with jeans and riding boots. Sizing herself up in front of the mirror that morning, Jackie had looked disbelievingly at the reflection, _you're not fooling anyone._

Sitting out on the front porch with cookies and a jug of water, Jackie waited …for half an hour…an hour…two hours. At 12:00 Jackie exhaled violently. Where _was _everybody? The amount of people she saw hanging around Hazzard during the day, lazing around, there was sure to be someone seeking work. But no. There was obviously no-one, _no-one that could be bothered enough to get off their lazy arses and do some freaking work!_

By 12:30 she was really pissed. She packed up the now half empty water jug and cookies and stomped inside. She dumped the dishes in the sink with a deafening clunk.

Jackie couldn't understand it. Was it some sort of boycott? It was probably some ploy by Bo Duke to spite her.

Did the people of Hazzard really want her gone that much? But if that were true didn't they all love Harold? Wouldn't they want to fix up his house for him? _Obviously not!_

Jackie decided she wouldn't let them get her down, giving up would let them win, and she was in no mood for surrender.

Work started at 6, so she still had a few hours. She made her mind up, nodding to herself. If no-one else was going to help her, she'd have to do it herself.

Jackie came stomping into the Boar's Nest at 6pm sharp. People who had looked quickly turned back around, pretending they hadn't dared to. They knew she had been waiting, they knew she was expecting them. And yet, the town where everyone was everybody else's best pal, couldn't do a small thing for an outsider.

"Hey Jackie," Daisy said cautiously. Jackie gave her _not very interested_ look and went into the kitchen to grab her order paper. As she came back out she saw Daisy and Harry share a look.

"What?" Jackie inquired sharply. Harry raised his eyebrows, as if to say "who, me?" and walked over to the pool table. Daisy handed Jackie a tray and went to take an order. The noise picked up once everyone realised no scene was going to be made.

_Actually…_ Jackie wasn't going to keel over and let them take advantage of her politeness, if they thought that they were dead wrong.

"You know?" Jackie raised her voice, looking around at the pubs inhabitants. As anticipated, all of them looked at her, thriving for conflict. Back home she liked pushing the boundaries; it time to shove a little here too. They knew she had a short fuse, but how short?

"I'm really getting fed up with this. I'm fed up with the lot of you," Not one person spoke, not one person moved. A lot of them starred, shocked. They didn't know she had this in her, the ability to speak her mind. She was that Australian bird, Harold's granddaughter, the _quiet_ one. Like Daisy said, if anyone did anything she was uncomfortable with, she had to set them straight.

"I'm not going to role over and take this, this hazing you've got going. I always thought the people of Hazzard were accommodating folk, but I guess I was wrong. I waited for 3 hours today, waiting for you people, you drunks and pissfarters. I don't know why I bother trying to fit in, you all can't be arsed to extend a kind gesture to any outsider. No wonder you're so isolated."

She starred around wide eyed at their ashamed faces, daring any of her audience to prove her wrong. Yet again, no-one spoke.

"You all hate me, fine. But I thought _Harold_ meant more to you, to all of you. If you won't do it for me, do it for Harold. I've lived here just long enough to gather that he was a great man," her voice started to waiver now, tears prickling her eyes.

"He would have done _anything_ for you, and now in an hour of need for the last physical memory of him, you'll let your disdain for me overcome your love for Harold. Well, that's great, that's just _spiffing_. I guess I will knock it down and develop a huge megaplex, that's what you think I'll do? Then FINE!" With that, she took one last look at them all, slammed down her order paper on the bar and stormed out of the pub. Only until she got into her truck did she release the tears that had been threatening to come earlier. Jackie punched the steering wheel in frustration, then immediately regretting it, feeling the throbbing pain in her hand. She violently jabbed her keys in the ignition and started the old bomb with a shudder.

Daisy, still in the pub, watched Jackie drive off through the grimy window, while everyone watched. Daisy sighed and turned to her onlookers.

"She's right and you all know it,"

..oo00oo..

Banging on the door woke Jackie up the next morning. She saw a figure behind the shade on the door. They knocked again. Jackie got up groggily and opened the door. It was Pauline. Jackie gasped…and the rest of the town. Even Bo.

Jackie looked to Pauline, who was beaming proudly back. The others seemed to be chuckling to themselves. Jackie looked down and realised she was still in her pyjama's. She crossed her arms self consciously.

"What's everyone doing here?"

"Well," Pauline began "After what you said to everyone yesterday, we decided you were right. Harold deserved more from us. And you deserved more form us," There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd, "So we rallied together and we're ready for some work!" Everyone cheered and Jackie couldn't help laugh. They had pulled through. She couldn't believe it. So much so that she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh god," She sniffed as the tears began to fall.

"Hey now, don't cry, we're here to help," Pauline put an arm around her shoulders and Jackie leaned in. Dick now came up to the veranda a smile of reassurance on his face. He gripped her arm

"Let's have a look at this huh?" Jackie nodded and led them into the house, where everyone followed.

"Tom was a contractor in his hey day," Pauline said to Jackie. Tom chuckled.

"In my hey day? I'm still there!" He knocked on various parts of the walls. "I still do some work every now and then,"

For the next two hours people made notes on pads Daisy had given them of what needed to be done. Pauline collected the paper on the veranda.

By noon everyone was gathered outside again. Tom stood on the veranda facing them all.

"Alrighty, we have a lot to do. We are gonna try and make this as cheap as possible, so if anyone has any materials they can get a hold of, we would like them. Also, we need professionals to look at plumbing and electric, so again, what you can spare," The rest nodded. Jackie sat on the veranda with Pauline completely overwhelmed by their generosity.

"Any questions?" Tom peered around at his audience. Harry piped up.

"Where do we start?"

"Good question," Tom turned to the rest, "From what I can see, we should start on the outside first," More agreeing murmurs.

"Okay, now we're going to move all the stuff in the house out to the old barn," Tom turned to Jackie, "You may want move your stuff,"

Jackie jumped up from next to Pauline.

"Oh yeah," she said, and made her way inside.

Racing around trying to get her belongings together was easier said than done. She had only been there for a month, and she had had no idea how much stuff she had unpacked. She sighted two people labouring under the weight of the chest with all of Harold's photos.

"Wait!" Jackie called to them and race over. "Um…can you just put this on the veranda, I'd like to keep it," The others nodded and carried it outside. Once she had gathered her stuff into boxes, she caught up with Pauline in the kitchen.

"Isn't this just great! All these people putting in for Harold. And you of course," Pauline smiled down at Jackie. Jackie blushed

"Oh I'm not sure,"

"Will you stop selling yourself short? Everyone feels so guilty for not helping you out sooner. It's their way of saying sorry to you,"

"I'm partial to chocolate," Jackie sighed "Not an overhaul of my house,"

Pauline laughed.

"Well, be sure to tell them that next time," The two of them laughed together.

After some moments of silence, something suddenly clicked within Jackie's brain.

"Wait a minute," Pauline looked up, raising her eyebrows "Where am I going to live now?"

Panic suddenly swept over Jackie as she contemplated the concept of being on her own again, now with no proper roof over her head.

"Oh, yes sorry, of course," Pauline griped Jackie's shoulders, looking at her straight. "My place is too small, and well, it just so happens…"

"Yes," Jackie prompted her to continue.

"That, well, Jesse has a space in his place," Pauline said it quite quickly, making it hard for Jackie to comprehend.

"Who?"

"Jesse. Jesse Duke," Pauline looked puzzled for a moment, and then it clicked. "Oh you haven't met Uncle Jesse yet. He was a good friend of your grandfather's. He hasn't been out much lately, pretty unwell in his later years,"

"Jesse Duke, as in any relation to Bo and Luke, and Daisy?"

Pauline bit her lip.

"Yup,"

Jackie groaned.

"I'm going to be living with the Duke boys!?" Jackie walked into the middle of the kitchen and gripped her head, nearly pulling her hair out. Pauline gave her a stern look.

"Don't you be ungrateful now. They are great people the Duke's, you know Daisy. You'll be fine,"

_Yeah, I'll be fine. Just the fact that I'll be in the same house of the most insufferable person I know_ _is nothing_.

Pauline put an arm around her shoulder and led her outside. Once out the front, Jackie saw Daisy, Bo and Luke waiting for her.

Daisy raced up to meet her, almost knocking her over with a hug.

"We just heard!" Daisy released her and held her at arms length. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!"

Jackie tired to make her smile as enthusiastic as possible. Her eyes glanced in the direction of Bo, he didn't look too pleased. Once again it wasn't anger, or annoyance. It was more like suppression. Jackie was soon swooped Luke's crushing hug. He stepped away and moved to the veranda to gather Jackie's things.

"Alright, Bo, you take Jackie in her car and Luke will take The General back," Daisy walked over to her jeep, opening the driver side door.

"WHAT!?" Bo and Jackie exclaimed. They looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Daisy smiled pleasantly over at them, though Jackie sensed a mischievous streak.

"You heard me," with that Daisy slammed the car door and drove off. Jackie had been standing there bewildered until Bo snatched her keys out of her hand and got into the carriage.

Silence. That was the only word that could encompass what was going in that car. Actually there was another word; Nothing. Jackie rolled her eyes, is this what it was going to be like from now on? If there was one thing she hated more than family, it was an awkward situation. _If I'm going to live with this guy I better get on his good side_.

Jackie cleared her throat.

"So…When did you get the General?"

Bo looked sideways at, opening his mouth to say something. He seemed to think twice.

"Ages ago," His eyes remained on the road. Jackie frowned. At least she was making an effort, this inanimate blob was being as stubborn as grumpy old bull. Jackie sighed. _MEN!_

Jackie's truck rolled up behind daisy and a tall, rotund man with white hair and a blue train drivers hat and overall sauntered out of the large house and onto the lawn to greet them.

"Jackie!" Daisy called her over to the man "This is Uncle Jesse. Jesse this is Jackie," Jesse raised his bushy eyebrows giving Jackie an up and own look. She wasn't exactly sure what to do so she extended her hand out to the old man, smiling.

"Hi," She didn't know this man, and she was sure that no-one could be so nice as to give her an offer to stay in his home. No-one was that nice, were they? Jesse looked at her hand and then at her, wearing a firm face. His features then cracked a smile, and he shook her hand frantically.

"Well howdy! Welcome to the Duke residence. I hear you've met Daisy. And Bo and Luke of course, everyone's heard of them. I hear they've given you grief already," Jesse chuckled

Jackie flushed pink and glanced in Bo's direction, he had done the same. Luke came up between them

"Heh heh, that's enough now, we don't want to catch cold," He began unpacking Jackie's suitcases from the truck and the group went on inside.

They entered through the back door, where the kitchen was situated. It was quite homey, with tartan frills and polished wood cupboards, it was a token southern kitchen. Jackie smiled, _this_ was a home. Beyond the dining table was the lounge, with a small TV, much like Harold's old one, and comfortable looking sofas.

"Come through here Jackie," Daisy beckoned from another part of the house, divided from the kitchen. Jackie followed upstairs and down the hall. All along the walls were photos and paintings, memoirs of the Duke's. She saw a number of the boys when they were young. Of course the orange of the General caught her eye several times. Jackie recognised a small beaming face of a 12 year old as a young Jesse. Many photos of Daisy holding pageant trophies and prom queen crowns were scattered about. Jackie stopped and surveyed the wall, scanning for a particular photo. The photo she had of Bo and Harold must have been the only one, because there was no sign of it. Come to think of it, there were no photos of Harold anywhere. It was now that Jackie noticed a few faded areas where photos had hung previously.

"C'mon Jackie!" Daisy called from the end of the hallway. Jackie jumped slightly and followed the voice. The door creaked slightly as Jackie pushed it open. She suppressed a laugh, looking onto the bright pink walls, floral bedspread and wall of fame Daisy had in her room. It was a considerable size, though the cramming of the second foreign bed didn't help. Jackie sat down on her bed looking around at Daisy's bedroom.

"What do ya think?" Daisy asked, adjusting one of her trophies.

"It's very…um…" Jackie struggled to find an adjective that would express what she was feeling, "…very pink," is all she could muster.

That night she sat at the table with the duke family. It was a merry occasion, Jesse was full of funny stories, and he made an effort to include her. Pauline's meal was passed around, potato salad, steaks, mashed potato. Jackie was amazed by the amount of food the duke boys could put away and found it hard to keep up. This scene reminded her of Christmas. She and Diane didn't have any family in Australia, so the Italian family around the corner had invited them around for lunch the year they had arrived. Jackie and Diane had arrived with a bowl of tuna bake a little intimidated by the masses of people. A large woman they all called Mama grabbed they're face and kissed them on both cheeks and said "EAT!". From then on it was the three generations of Cilauro's and the two Montgomery's. From lunch until the early ours of the morning the group would eat and dance and drink and eat and dance all over again. Jackie would laugh hysterically at "Uncle" Marco's impressions of animals, getting more amusing as he got more drunk. Mama Vittoria would always tell stories of the old country, and Zia Maria would tell stories of the new. The kids soon became her adopted siblings, and the best times of her life were experienced with them.

"Just like when Sheev got his hand stuck in the tractor!" A guffaw of laughter sounded from the table and Jackie lurched slightly. She smiled at Jesse who was nodding at her as if to say "don't you think?". In many ways This was her new adopted family, not that she thought of Bo as family…

* * *

You Know the drill. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Hoped you like and will continue reading. I'm sure you're dying to know what'll happen in the Duke house once a girl is thrust into the mix, No?

SIGNING OUT!

Shizzali xox

* * *


	6. Older, But Wiser?

**Well, it's been awhile folks! And for that I am truly sorry. I would like to thanks Miss Westhoff Herself**

**Older…But Wiser?**

…_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price you pay_

_I'm genie in a bottle, gotta rub me the right way…_

Jackie eyes flew open at the sudden blast of the radio. Daisy was dancing around the room in her pink playboy underwear, singing into her prom queen sceptre. She noticed Jackie crawling out of bed and danced her, prompting her to join in.

"_If you want to be with me. OOOH, I can make your wish come true_,"

Jackie smiled, swatting Daisy away. "The 90's called, they want their music back," Jackie chuckled to herself.

"Say what you want, Ex-Tina is eternal," was Daisy's retort and she thrust over to the vanity mirror to practice for her music video.

Jackie made her way to the bathroom, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

She opened the door.

"What the fuck!?" Bo shrieked as he heard the door open.

Jackie jumped about a foot. The steam from the bathroom was released into the hall and at Jackie. She blinked away the moist air, sighting Bo's head around the shower curtain.

"Luke! Piss off will y-!" The air had cleared, he had seen Jackie. "Want to see me naked huh?" He flashed a smug smile.

Jackie frowned, her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"No!" Completely embarrassed, she turned and walked briskly back to Daisy's room.

…_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out…_

Jackie watched amused as Daisy belted out the last lines. Daisy grabbed the bed post and did her best "Dirrrty' impression, her face showing pure ecstasy

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

Daisy pulled the air from over head down to her chest, in a very boy-bandish gesture. Jackie snorted while Daisy finished, she raised her head, smiling. Jackie was now perched cross-legged on her own bed, staring in wonder at the specimen of pure sexuality. She was astonished that such a person could be so lovely, the only beautiful people she had known had been horrible or intellectually challenged.

"What?" Daisy had caught her staring.

"Oh! Nothing, you're weird,"

"Well," Daisy picked up one of her over stuffed pink pillows, "right back ATCHA!" and whacked Jackie over the head, to which she went toppling off the bed.

"Oi!" Jackie began hitting Daisy, and the girls began a good old fashioned, girl's night in, marshmallows and rom coms pillow fight.

"And I thought I only saw this in porn,"

The girls stopped their shrieking to find Bo standing in the doorway. He had a towel around his waist and his rather chiselled torso glistened with blessed droplets of water.

_Dayum_

Jackie hated to admit it, but the boy was fine.

"Shower's free," he said and left the doorway.

"Sweet," Jackie gave Daisy one last hit with her pillow, and scampered out of the way to avoid Daisy's returned fire.

As Jackie let the water fall over her body she realised that this was the only time she had had to herself since she had arrived in Hazzard. It dawned on her that she hadn't really thought of what she was going to do once she had sorted out Harold's house. She was under the impression that she would sell and return back to her beloved homeland, but she had lost that at some point. Maybe it was after Pauline's mothering, or Daisy's friendship, or Luke's laugh. She wasn't entirely sure what she would be doing these days, apart from the occasional shift at the Boar's Nest. What did people her age do around here anyway?

Jackie got dressed and went down stairs to make herself some breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Jackie!"

She almost fell over.

_Oh yeah_…

Her entourage beamed at her as the gathered around the feast in front of them. Pancakes, hash browns, bacon, eggs and maple syrup. They even had a small handmade banner that said 'Happy Birthday Jack' across the kitchen door.

"Thanks," She said somewhat sheepishly. It's not that she had forgotten, it's that she wasn't so keen on celebrating after her mother had died.

"Thanks? It's your birthday silly!" Pauline ushered her to the table.

It had always been just her and her mother on birthdays. They had a small ritual, presents and pastries with candles stuck in them and a day of really bad movies. Once her mother was gone she had stopped celebrating them, after a while she had stopped having one altogether.

Her eyes wandered to the banner again "We're calling me Jack now?" Everyone shifted awkwardly.

"Well…" Daisy began "We had a party for Jack a few months ago and kept the banner,"

"Oh, cool!" Jackie sat down "Wow, this looks great!"

She was genuinely touched by their effort, she looked up from their display at their beaming faces and felt an emotion she hadn't experienced in a long time. She felt love.

Jackie pulled a plate towards her and began to load up some pancakes "Wait," Her head snapped up and she looked at Daisy, "You knew this whole time?"

"Well we were going to invite you over here anyway-"

"We were?" Bo piped up as he was stuffing his face with bacon, but Daisy ignored him and Pauline slapped him upside the head, knocking some bacon bits back onto his plate.

"But then you were staying with us anyway so… Surprise!"

After most of the food was gone, and Luke was licking his and everyone else's plates clean, Jackie sat back in her chair, full and satisfied.

"Thank you, that was great, and my first all American meal as well!" Jackie leaned back as Luke did, smiling.

"I'm glad we could oblige," Uncle Jesse stood up from the table, "We have something else for the birthday girl." He looked down at her, affectionately, pulling a parcel out of his pocket. "Harold got this for you,"

Jackie took the small package and turned it over in her hands. "He did?" Jesse gave her a wink

Pauline put an arm around Jackie's shoulders,

These people knew more about her than they let on. _How much had Harold told them about me?_

She slowly opened the package, which had been meticulously wrapped, to find a small pink velvet box inside. Inside was a small silver locket on a long silver chain, to which she opened to find two photos side my side; on the left, the one of Harold and Diane that she had found, and on the right a photo of Diane and Jackie when she was very young. A huge rush of emotion swept over her, Jackie gripped the locket as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh now! No use crying on your birthday!" Jesse patted her in the shoulder, and Daisy gave her a hug.

Luke popped his head up from the last plate he was demolishing, "How old are you now, anyway?" To be perfectly honest, Jackie had to think about it for a moment. She wiped a tear off her cheek and spoke.

"Twenty…Six?" She squinted slightly, going over the math in her head, "yeah, twenty six,"

"Ah shoot," Luke looked slightly disappointed "you're too young for me,"

"Why?" Jackie laughed "How old are you?"

"Twenty Eight," Jackie grimaced slightly, _How old was old enough for Lukey boy?_ Jackie shuddered.

"Yup, that's me done," Bo threw his napkin on his plate and stood up, the chair screeching across the floor made everyone jump.

"Beauregard Duke! Where do you think you're going?" Pauline asked rather sternly.

"Out on the General Lee, Pauline," He grabbed his keys off the dresser by the back door "Now that the route isn't being hi-Jackied," He shot a look at Jackie, "I can get back to training," Bo saw the look Pauline was giving him and began to argue.

"Aww come on Pauline, I did what you asked, Jackie got her birthday breakfast and I didn't complain once!"

Daisy clicked her tongue, Pauline sighed crossly and began collecting the plates.

"Well then, Bo Duke, while you're out, could you pick up them lights and table for the Hoedown? They're in Conyers" Pauline asked.

Bo's face dropped, _Where the fuck is Conyers?_ Jackie thought, but from Duke's reaction, she gathered rather far.

"Conyers? The dance isn't for another month!" Bo eyebrows raised in disbelief "And I got a big race comin up next week! I need to train!"

"I could not give less of a damn right now," Pauline stacked the plates by the sink and went on, "Conyers Party Hire. They gave me a good deal if I could get them off their hands toot sweet" She looked at Bo "Since you're out anyway," She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and Bo rolled his eyes.

"Sure Pauline," He said with a sarcastic tone and kicked the door open. Jackie heard the great roar of the Charger and the gravel being dislodged as Bo sped off.

"Sometimes I don't know about that boy, the nerve really?" Pauline busied herself with the dishes, but Jackie could tell she was fuming. _Awkward_.

"Thanks for the lovely breakfast Pauline, do you need any help washing up?" Jackie got up from the table and tried to look useful, straightening the salt and peppers shakers and folding the napkins. Pauline turned around and sighed.

"No! no, girl you are doing nothing of the sort today!" Pauline dried her hands and swatted Jackie away from the table.

"Daisy?" Daisy looked up from her magazine she had been reading, clearly unfazed by the exchange between Pauline and Bo, chewing on a piece of marmalade toast.

"Yeah?"

"Would you take Jackie out with you today?" Daisy nodded. The brunette jumped up and beamed at Jackie. "Will I ever!"

Jackie was a little afraid of how enthusiastic Daisy was, usually it meant she was up to some mischief.

"We're going shoppin!"

Jackie groaned.

..oo00oo..

Daisy had been yabbering about everything and nothing on the drive to the shopping mall. Jackie politely listened, adding a "hmmm" and a nod whenever Daisy took a breath.

It was after an hour of driving that Jackie realised they were way out of the Hazzard city limits by now.

"Daisy?" Jackie sat up and looked around "How far is this mall?"

Daisy beamed "We're here!"

"Where?" Jackie noticed a large multiplex up ahead but had no idea where exactly in the state of Georgia they had ended up.

"Heaven!" Daisy exclaimed. They parked and gathered their things and Daisy hopped out of the Jeep enthusiastically.

"Right," Jackie replied matter-of-factly, also getting out of the truck and squinted.

"You need a few new outfits with the Hoedown and the Basket auction comin up," Daisy saw Jackie's confused face but went on, "and you need a wardrobe update,"

"A wardrobe update? What's wrong with the way I dress?" Jackie pawed at her clothes.

"Oh! Nothing hun! It's just, it doesn't do much for your…er… features," Daisy had lead them through the sliding doors and onto the escalator by this time. Jackie stood on the stair below and cocked her head sideways. "Features?" she asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, you got great legs honey, you need to flaunt it,"

"Right," Jackie said again.

"So what am I looking for? What's the basket auction?"

"I swear I haven't answered so many questions since high school!" Daisy flashed an assuring smile, Jackie blushed. "The basket auction, darling, is the charity auction we hold every year," Daisy led them into a store called "Glitt-her" and began sifting through the racks, handing Jackie hangers as she spoke.

"All the girls in Hazzard make a lunch basket filled with anything you like. Some girls make the same things every year, others change it up. I like to make whatever I feel like eating, the guys never seem to complain,"

"The guys?"

"Oh, yeah! You make a basket and decorate it and then the guys in town bid on your basket. If they win your basket, you two have lunch!" Daisy finished and Jackie froze.

"That seems a little…chauvinistic?"

"It's for charity, all the money goes towards the elementary school or the church," Daisy handed Jackie another hanger and sent her into the change rooms…Which is where Jackie spent most of her day.

Daisy insisted Jackie try everything on that she had personally picked out. By the end Jackie was exhausted, but the endless perusing didn't seem to affect Daisy, who was carrying all their bags from each of the stores with a spring still in her step.

They eventually clambered back into the Jeep as the sun was setting and began the long journey home.

Jackie watched the clouds changing colour as they hit the highway. She noticed she could see further out onto the horizon, a nice change from urban living. The landscape got darker and darker and Jackie was about ready for bed when Daisy piped up.

"I'm glad you're here Jackie."

"You are?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Of course! It's always been me and Bo and Luke. Just us, and everyone we went to school with. It's the same old, you know?" Daisy took her eyes off the road briefly to look at Jackie.

"Some people don't realise there's this whole world outside of Hazzard, that they don't have to stay here all their life. I mean, there's really only a few of us who have plans of leaving. I'm glad you're here, I've needed a friend like you,"

Jackie was touched that Daisy even considered her a friend, she was unsure what to say so stayed silent. It was probably better, it was a nice moment.

The Jeep rolled onto the gravelled driveway of the Duke farm just as Pauline was calling Jessie in for dinner.

"Ahh girlies! How'd it go?" She asked, ushering them into the kitchen where yet another 3 course meal was set out on the dining table. _I could definitely get used to this! _

"Jackie's got all she needs for the next couple of weeks, even the basket auction," Daisy set the bags down in the living room but kept a large blue one and handed it to Jackie "Put the red one on! I want you to show Pauline!" "Oh yes!" Pauline added.

Jackie took the bag and looked at the two women beaming at her expectantly. "Alright,"

She wasn't completely annoyed by this. Although she was extremely tires, the day had reminded her of the time her and her mother would spend together. They would always come home and try on the things they had bought, too, sometime spending the whole night in clothes with the tags left on. Jackie smiled reminiscently as she zipped up the red dress and stepped into the living room.

The look on Pauline's face assured her that Daisy had successfully "highlighted her features".

"You look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes! Any particular occasion-?"

Pauline was cut off by the General roaring to within earshot. Pauline went to the window and peered out at the car.

"That boy better have those damn lights or I'll skin his hide," She muttered.

Sure enough, Bo came in carrying a heavy looking box yelling "Pauline! I got them lights!"

Bo set the box down on the counter and came into the living room, looking for Pauline, and stopping short as she sighted Jackie. He gave her the up and down and Jackie wondered why, until she realised she was wearing her new dress.

No one spoke for a second. All eyes were on Bo, Daisy and Pauline looking proud and Jackie scowling. She smoothed the material at her stomach nervously.

"I see you got the lights" Jackie said finally.

"I see Daisy took you shopping," He retorted and turned to retreat into the kitchen.

Jackie realised her heart was beating quite fast and laid a hand on her chest.

"It's ok," Pauline said reassuringly "That's a compliment coming from him,"

Jackie nodded. The screen door screeched again and Jesse strolled in, taking of his hate and hanging it by the door.

"Hey Jackie! You look mighty purdy!" He gave her a wide grin and she instantly felt better. "Thanks Jesse," she smiled back.

Jesse nodded and turned to Bo who was washing his hands at the sink. "Bo! You get those lights?" Bo sighed and Jackie sniggered. He shot Jackie a look and wiped his hands on the frilly pink kitchen towel, "Yes Jess,"

"Good to hear! Now," Jesse went to wash his own hands "You ready for next Saturday?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. She knew the two would start talking about valves and intake and whatever else to assert their alpha male status, and so she moved upstairs to change for dinner.


End file.
